


The False Heir

by TheAlienAwakens



Series: The Echonian Wars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universes, Different Worlds, Fantasy, Jumping worlds, Princess - Freeform, false heir, false princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlienAwakens/pseuds/TheAlienAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight is the Princess of a world unlike our own, called Echo. She is a good ruler, loved by all of her subjects. Or is she? Suddenly, a rebellion she didn't know existed decides to make themselves known. Starlight goes into hiding with her best friend- who, upon hearing Starlight's secrets, isn't sure she should stay at the Princess's side. And who is behind this rebellion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The False Heir

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the start of a story I am hoping to get published in the near future. If anyone has any feedback that may help me become a better writer, I am all ears. Let me know if you enjoyed this first chapter.

The sounds of clashing swords filled the training arena as people sparred with each other. I leaned against the low wooden wall that circled the barren, dirt field. There were less people here today, and it made the large area feel very empty. Usually, there were much more people here. Now that I thought about it, it was harvest season, so most of the citizens of the valley were probably out tending to the crops.

 

A hand-to-hand match between two women came closer and one of them fell against the fence, making it shake and forcing my body forward. The two women bowed and apologized while blushing profusely. I gave them a kind smile and told them it was alright. They bowed once more before scurrying off. Once they were gone, I turned away from the field and sighed. I hated being bowed to.

 

My instructor was late, _again_. I swear, that man couldn't be on time for something if his life depended on it. Didn't he know it was bad to keep someone like me waiting? Just for something to do, I yanked my hair out of it's elastic and pulled it over my shoulder to braid. It took me a few minutes, but I finally got it all braided. People back home thought my thigh-length hair was strange, but Echonians didn't cut their hair; something about angering the planet, according to the Elders. 

 

“If you're such a picky planet,” I mumbled towards the ground, “Why do you let us live here?”

 

Of course, I received no response from the dust under my feet. However, I did spot something interesting. The start of a shadow, visible only if someone were looking down. I focused my hearing, picking up the sound of feet shuffling, like someone trying to be quiet. Reaching backwards, I drew both my swords and spun into a blocking stance with my swords crossed in front of me. My weapons hit another, the grating sound of metal-on-metal vibrating my bones. Glancing up, a familiar face smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, twisting out of the block.

 

“You're a jerk.” I said, sheathing my swords and brushing the dust off of my black leather pants. “You're also late.”

 

Master Roki smiled sweetly at me. “My apologies, Princess. I was helping my uncle at the market and lost track of time. Nevertheless, it is nice to know you are always on your toes.”

 

Crossing my arms across my chest, I stared the man down. “And if I hadn't been?”

 

“You would have a serious welt on your bottom.”

 

I smirked, dropping my head to hide it. Then, I glanced back up at Master Roki through my lashes. He blinked, feigning indifference, but I saw the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 

“You're not supposed to taint the royal skin, you know.” I said innocently.

 

There was a moment of silence, then Roki cleared his throat.

 

“Well I...” He stuttered, a blush darkening his already tan skin, “It would not have been a noticeable mark.”

 

My smile grew into a full-blown grin as I lifted my head. Man, that look got everybody. Even someone as professional as the great master swordsman couldn't resist it. Though, since he was the youngest of my trainers- only in his early twenties- Roki was especially vulnerable to my status and looks. Roki rolled his eyes at me, then turned towards the field, muttering about starting my lesson for the day. As he started walking away, I caught up and threaded my arm through his. 

 

“Also, I thought I said that I didn't want any of that  _Princess_ stuff from you.” I scolded

 

“I cannot call you by your name in public- it's disrespectful.”

 

I stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “But I gave you permission to. Here,” I place my hands on his cheeks, molding his face to mouth my next words, “say it with me, _Staaarliiiight_.” 

 

Master Roki pulled my hands away, looking very ready to scold me. I could already hear the speech:  _You are a princess, it's improper to act this way, blah blah blah_ . Yet, the scolding didn't come. Roki wasn't looking at me anymore, but behind me. I tried to twist to see what he was staring at, but I was pushed roughly behind him instead and watched as he drew his swords. People around us had stopped their practices and had shock written all over their faces. I glanced over Roki's shoulder. 

 

A man was standing just a few feet away, a pearl-handled sword in his hand and pointed close to the spot I had recently been standing on. His face was hidden behind a Japanese fox mask and his white hair was pulled pack into a low ponytail. He stared at Roki for a second, then turned his head towards me.

 

“Who are you?” Roki demanded.

 

The man didn't say anything for a second, but I saw his feet shift. Before I could say anything, the man moved faster than I had ever seen anyone move. I knew I was the only one who could follow his movements. With his free hand he backhanded Roki and the trainer went flying, landing in the dirt a few feet away.

 

“Roki!” I gasped.

 

I turned towards the strange man, drawing my swords and lowering into the attack stance I had been taught; one sword held out in front of me and the other held above my head, both pointed towards my opponent. Despite the fact that he was probably in pain, I could hear Roki whistle approvingly.

 

“What do you want?” I asked forcefully.

 

The man growled, moving to attack. Unfortunately for him, I could move just as fast as he could. I ducked under a very sloppy slash at my neck and landed a blow to his leg with the flat of my sword. The man jumped away as I went to jab at his leg, throwing me off balance and sending me to the ground. Yet, he didn't attack me. Instead, he backed away, lowering his swords and staring at me like I should do the same. I did just the opposite, standing up and going back into the attack position.

 

“You are not the true princess.” The man rasped, his voice sounding strained. “You need to die.”

 

I tightened my grip on my swords, preparing for another attack. But Fox-face just looked up at the sky as dark clouds started to form.

 

“You are lucky,” Fox-face said, “Your life gets spared today.”

 

He reached towards the sky. One of the black clouds swirled downwards, wrapping itself around the man's wrist. It seemed to suck him in and, as the cloud reformed in the sky, he disappeared. There was no trace of my new and mysterious enemy. And I would probably never trust clouds again.

 

There was silence in the arena ad every person in it stared at me. A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump, but it was just Master Roki.

 

“Princess--” he started, but I put my hand up to silence him.

 

“Stop,” I said in a commanding voice, “I want to know how this man got past the guards, and I want to know  _now_ .”

 

Master Roki bowed quickly and scurried off towards the closest group of guards. I hated commanding people in that way , I really did, but sometimes it was needed to get stuff done. And I was angry. What had the man meant when he said I wasn't the true princess? 

 

After announcing that the training arena would be closed for the rest of the day and sending the people home, I examined my swords. There was a hissing sound coming from the metal and, even though they looked normal, touching the blades singed my fingers. I pressed the blades against my pant leg, but it didn't burn that. Obviously, Fox-face had done something strange to the weapons, though I wasn't sure what. I would have to bring them to the castle's blacksmith. Sheathing the swords, I hopped the fence and made my way back to the palace.

 

 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

 

 

At the palace, I pushed through the heavy oak door to the armory and shut it behind me. Even though I entered the room often, it's size always amazed me. It was larger than any room in the palace and cavernous, carved straight under the palace in order to hide it. Echonians were peaceful beings, but that didn't mean we had to be unprepared in the event we were attacked by something else. The floor-to-ceiling metal shelves were packed tightly with many different kinds of swords, bows and arrows, daggers, spears, and countless others. There were also guns and other equipment like that, but they were stored in the back because firearms weren't our thing. We were old fashioned like that.

 

“ _Konnichiwa,_ Hime-sama,” the hulking presence of the blacksmith entered from a side room. He lowered to the floor in a respectful bow of greeting. 

 

“Hello, Sentaro-san,” I blushed and gestured for him to rise.

 

Again, I felt uncomfortable. Along with giving orders, the excessive bowing people did to me made me uneasy. My mother said it was because I wasn't used to it yet and she was probably right. My powers had come in later than it had for past Chosen royals. The Elders had actually thought I wasn't even a Chosen one, so I hadn't been raised as a royal like my predecessors had been. I was often scolded by people in the palace for being very peasant like. Or, as people who had never travelled outside of Echo liked to call me, 'very human.'

 

“Is there something I can do for you, Hime-sama?” Sentaro asked.

 

I took off my back sheath, offering it to him. “My swords are hot- or, they were- but I don't quite know why.”

 

Sentaro combed his slick black hair from where it had fallen into his face and took the swords from my hands. He was the only one of the Souls who grew out his bangs. It was mostly to cover the large scar on the left side of his face. Like I said, we were a peaceful race and avoided starting wars. Still, other worlds weren't against starting a fight with us. The last major war had been 12 years ago, when I had been just five-years-old and still powerless. Sentaro, along with other Echonians who had been of age, fought for our planet. We had won, but too many people had died for our liking. Everyone was still recovering from the loss.

 

The big man examined my weapons, closing one of his almond-shaped eyes to do so. “Must have been quite the battle with the mystery man.” He murmured.

 

“Wow, news travels fast.” I muttered.

 

Sentaro chuckled. “Lunar Valley is not large, Hime-sama, and Roki has a mouth that never stops.”

 

“True.” I agreed.

 

“Hmm...” Sentaro hummed thoughtfully, turning to see the swords in a better light, “That's strange.”

 

“What is?” I asked, standing on tiptoe in an attempt to see over the big man's shoulders.

 

Heading towards the room he had previously been in, Sentaro gestured for me to follow him. We went into his workshop and he placed my swords on a table that looked like it had once been a nice, polished mahogany. Now it had dents and scratches that would make Effie Trinket die of a heart attack. Sentaro leaned over them, inspecting them closely and saying nothing. I tapped my foot impatiently for about five minutes before I finally got frustrated.

 

“So?” I said, “What's so strange about my swords?”

 

“Did the man use fire in his attacks?” Sentaro asked instead of answering my question.

 

I shook my head. Sentaro started talking to himself in a low voice. I sighed and gave him an expectant gaze. The man just smiled.

 

“Allow me to investigate, Hime-sama, and I'll get back to you with the results.

 

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I nodded. “Alright. I'll let you get back to work, then.”

 

Sentaro bowed his good-bye and I left the armory. The blacksmith seemed to be hiding something, but I knew I wouldn't get any answers out of him. Chances were, he would tell Master Roki about whatever he had found first. And after he did that, I would just have to bat my eyelashes at Roki and get the answer out of him. It wasn't like I was being nosey or something- they were  _my_ swords.

 

This was no time to linger, though. Following the day's events, I just wanted to go home, back to my mother and best friend. And my father, should he be home. He travelled a lot for work, so he was rarely at home. When he was, we did so many fun things together. Also, Dad was human, so he didn't expect me to be Princess Starlight all the time; he just wanted me to be his daughter. Not that Mom expected too much of me, but she frequently stressed the importance of the training that I received in order to be a good princess. I headed towards my bedroom, where the mirror that would take me home was located.

 

“Princess!” Master Roki's voice called out from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the swordsman coming from the front doors, panting with exertion. “Where are you going?”

 

“Home.” I answered simply, continuing towards my room.

 

“As in...?”

 

“Yes,” I said, acknowledging the unspoken question, “To Earth. You should know by now what I mean when I say home.”

 

“Oh.” Roki's face changed, growing concerned. “I thought since we have not identified the mysterious man, you would stay here.”

 

I peered at Roki out of the corner of my eye as he followed me up the stairs. “Why would I stay here? For all we know, I'd be safer because he doesn't know I live there.”

 

“ _Or_ ,” Roki argued, “He knows that you live in that world, and knows exactly where, and would take advantage of your weaponless situation.” 

 

I stopped in my tracks and faced Roki. The worry was still on his face, though he was trying to hide it behind a mask of stubbornness. Sighing, I tore my eyes away from his. He was just afraid for my safety, but he had to know that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. When I looked back at him, the immovable expression was still there. It was time to turn to desperate measures. Leaning up on my tiptoes, I placed a light kiss on Roki's cheek. He tensed and I smiled to myself.

 

“I'll be fine,” I whispered in his ear. I contemplated, then decided on, using a name for him I haven't used in years, “Ro-chan.”

 

From where I was positioned near his chest, I felt more than heard Roki sigh as he patted my head gently.

 

“You should really not use that honorific for a teacher,” He chided lightly, “But I know you will be fine. Just be careful, okay?”

 

As I nuzzled against Roki's chest, I could feel the old spark between us, flashing like lightening. When we were children, we had been very good friends. Roki's family has worked for mine for generations and I'd grown close to Roki when he would wander around the palace behind his father's back. He was forced into swordsman training when he was seven and my powers had come in when I was six, so I easily related with him in terms of being forced into stressful things before being ready. We met up often, venting our issues to each other. But then Roki's father died and Roki had to take on title of master swordsman. That's when we started to grow apart- and then I was finally declared the Chosen princess. After that, the only way Roki and I could be around each other would be during training; we had to maintain a purely professional relationship, and it's been hard for me. 

 

Hearing the sound of someone coming up the stairs, I pulled away. “I'll see you later, okay?” I said with a smile.

 

Roki nodded and bowed. “Until then, Princess.” Then, he turned and left me standing alone in the hallway.

 

I watched him go, my heart clenching. His goodbye had been basically emotionless, and I didn't know if it was because he didn't care for me anymore, or if he took my status too seriously. If it was the latter, then it was just another reason to hate being princess.

 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

 

 

Cautiously, I peeked through the mirror. The room behind the glass was cluttered and dark, marking it has the storage room in my house. I stepped through the mirror, the glass rippling like water around me, and adjusted my spandex shorts. It always felt weird getting back into human clothes after dressing in leather and metal or the stupid dresses I was required to wear in front of guests.

 

I was back earlier than usual, so I'd have to tell Skye that there was a roadblock on my running route. Jogging was the excuse I used if I was just going to Echo for a short time. But if I had to be gone for longer periods of time, I pretended I was going to visit relatives. I didn't like lying to my best friend, but it was forbidden to reveal the existence of Mirror Souls to any non-Soul. It was bad enough that Mum had told Dad when they started dating. Even though she was part of the royal family, Mum was on thin ice with the Elders, so Skye couldn't find out.

 

The hallway outside the storage room was silent. Mum's bedroom door was open, as was the bathroom door- both rooms were empty. Listening carefully, I could hear shuffling coming from the attic. Skye was probably up there. That was good. I slammed the storage room's door, making it sound like I had come through the hallway door. Footsteps pattered quickly above me, and the trapdoor leading up to the attic popped open, the stairs dropping and a head flipping through.

 

“Ooooh, my bestie is hoooomee!” Skye sang, giving me an upside down grin. “You're early.”

 

_Yeah, getting attacked by a crazy dude in a kitsune mask tends to put a damper on plans._ That's what I wish I could tell Skye that, but since I couldn't talk to her about Princess problems, I just gave her the roadblock excuse. 

 

I climbed the stairs, pushing through the curtain of brown hair Skye's head had formed. I used to have the attic all to myself but I had to give up half the space when Skye came to live with us. Not that I was complaining. I love Skye, and it was my idea for her to come and live with us anyway, after her mother went off to look for Skye's father. He had gone missing during an excavation in Egypt but her mother swore that she would find him.

 

And then kick his butt. Teresa was that kind of woman.

 

“Momma went out a few minutes ago, by the way,” Skye said, “She seemed worried.

 

My half of the room was a mess, mostly because it was the back half so it was hidden behind the curtain we used to separate the room- Mum didn't see it often. I stripped myself of my tank and sports bra, shrugging at Skye's words.

 

“Probably something to do with Dad,” I replied, even though I knew it wasn't true. Roki had probably contacted Mum to tell her about Fox-face's attack.

 

Searching through the pile of clothes on the floor, I withdrew my favorite yellow shirt and black jeans. The shirt had a little penguin on it, my favorite animal. I put them both on, then went close to Skye and inspected her face.

 

“What?” Skye asked, leaning away from me.

 

“You've been crying.” I stated, “And you're not as chatty as usual. What's wrong?”

 

Skye puffed out her cheeks like a child, no doubt annoyed that I could see right through her. It wasn't that her emotions were obvious- on the contrary, she was  _really_ good at hiding them. Even so, I could see though the simplest of masks, physical or not. It was just one of my talents.

 

“Jeremy broke up with me.” She mumbled, playing with the ends of her hair.

 

I clicked my tongue, sitting on the bed next to her. “Oh, hun.” I wrapped my arms around her, “He was a jerk, anyway.”

 

My bestie sniffled. “I know,” She said, “but he was the only guy who would go out with me.”

 

“Hey,” I said softly, turning Skye's face towards me.

 

She blinked at me, silent tears leaking out. It broke my heart to see her like this. I was about to break like, ten Echonian laws, but I didn't care. I gave her a smile, putting all the power I had behind it. Skye's jaw slacked slightly and her eyes glazed over. It was also sort of bad to use Soul powers on humans, but it was worth it to see Skye smile. As I opened my mouth to speak the spell, a voice cut me off.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Quickly, I jumped up, smashing my head off of the low ceiling. Rubbing the pain away, I cracked open one eye to see Mum standing on the top step glaring at me. Skye had fallen back on the bed, her arms hanging off the side.

 

“What have I told you about using your powers here?” Mum scolded.

 

“ _'To not to,'_ ” I mocked my mother's voice. “But I-- I slipped up and said something I shouldn't have, so I had to make her forget.” 

 

Mum squinted at me, her gaze calculating, then nodded slowly. “Whatever. Better than her knowing anything, I suppose. Get her in bed properly, then come to the kitchen. We need to talk.”

 

Mum's tone of voice frightened me a little, so I hastily put Skye on the bed properly, then went to the kitchen. She probably wanted to chide me for leaving Echo after the attack. She always agreed with Roki. But when I got to the kitchen, I saw that our topic would be something different. On the island in the middle of the room was a huge brown envelope. It was open and the contents were spilled out. There were two sheets of paper with big, messy writing on them and a bubble-wrapped necklace. The pendent caught my attention immediately.

 

“Is that...?”

 

“Yes,” My mother said, “A Maker's charm.”

 

Aside from regular jobs like farming and retail, there were three major jobs amongst the Souls. First, you had the Makers. They were experts at mirror making and protected the Soul Serum, the liquid that we enchanted the mirrors with.

 

Next, we had Travellers. They were trained in the art of persuasion and their jobs were to keep each world as close to peace as they could get. Of course, some Echonians had powers that could easily stop wars, but they weren't allowed to use them. They had to conform to that worlds norms. That was where the power of persuasion came in handy.

 

The third-but nowhere less important than the others- was the Keepers. Once the Makers were done with the mirrors, they were given to Keepers. Keepers kept track of who entered what world using what mirror. This was done so that if a violent being entered a world different than it's own and wreaked havoc, we could quickly find the being and send it home.

 

“Who is this from?” I asked Mum, picking up the bubble wrap and shaking the necklace out.

 

It was a normal Maker's charm; a leather choker with a metal spike on it. The spike, when twisted, turned into a vial with the Soul Serum in it.

 

“It's from Teresa.”

 

My fingers loosened in shock, the choker slipping from them. Luckily, Mum was quick enough to catch it before it could hit the ground. She glared at me, and I blushed. Breaking a Maker's charm was  _very_ bad luck. 

 

“But that means--”

 

Suddenly, Mum grabbed me and hauled me to the ground as the kitchen windows were blown inwards. Instinctively, I felt my powers surge outwards and a lavender barrier formed around us, the glass shards bouncing off of it harmlessly. In the next second, the house fell eerily silent.

 

“Quick,” Mum plucked me up from the ground easily, breaking my barrier, “Grab Skye and get to the cabin.”

 

“Wha-- Wait!” I grabbed Mum's arm as she headed towards the knife drawer. “What about you?”

 

Knives and blobs of paint floated up around us and Mum's face screwed up in concentration. Even though Mum wasn't a Chosen royal, she was still quite powerful. I knew she'd be okay. Before we could be ambushed, I grabbed the letter and the Maker's necklace, putting them both in my pocket, and ran out of the kitchen.

 

The living room was in a state of total chaos. The windows were broken and it looked like a wind storm had blown through it. Ignoring the urge to look around and make sure nothing was missing, I rushed into the hallway, shutting and locking the door behind me. Just in time, too, because I heard people enter the house from the front door. I was quick to climb the stairs to the attic, but Skye wasn't in her bed.

 

Instead, she was in my half of the room, in the arms of a stranger.

 

“Lye,” Skye pleaded, clawing at the arm around her neck, “Help!”

 

Before I could think, I sensed my fox ears appear on my head. Skye's eyes widened, but I disregarded her and focused on the man.

 

“Let her go,” I growled.

 

The man smirked, revealing crooked teeth. “Why should I? My orders are to get you,  _Princess,_ and kill anything that gets in the way,” He tightened his hold, “She got in the way.”

 

I stepped closer, sure I could grab Skye before he seriously injured her, but the man tsked and produced a plain dagger from behind his back. He touched the tip of it to the bottom of Skye's left breast. She whimpered, struggling. Admittedly, this put me at an impasse. If I went any closer, he'd stab her; if I didn't do something soon, he'd stab her anyway. For once in my life, I wish I had brought my swords home with me. However, I could fight without a physical weapon,

 

Without warning, I swung my hand in the man's direction. Aqua flames shot from it. He gasped, obviously not expecting me to be able to fight without a weapon, and put his arms up to protect himself. But he wasn't fast enough- the ball of fire hit him square in the face and he screamed, falling towards the window behind him. He grabbed at Skye, but I used the extra speed I had in this form and seized her first, pulling her out of his reach by the front of her t-shirt. The guy fell, hitting the ground with an audible  _thump_ . My enhanced hearing heard multiple bones in his body snap and I turned away from the window to avoid seeing the mangle I knew was there.

 

Skye was struggling in my arms, so I let her go. She took a step back, eyeing me up and down. Then, she pinched herself. Then again. And again. I let her torment herself for a second longer before I took her hand in my own.

 

“You're not dreaming.” I said softly.

 

She was silent for a minute, then said in a barely discernible voice, “What are you?”

 

I took a deep breath. “I don't have time to explain right now, but please know that I am still  _me_ , and that you need to trust me.” I held out my hand, but Skye hesitated, “Please,” I added quietly.

 

After a bit more reluctance, Skye finally placed her hand in mine. I tugged her towards the alcove in the middle of the room. It led to a door that opened up to a rickety Widow's Peak on the roof. I didn't want to risk going downstairs, so this was our only option. We climbed out onto it and I shut the door behind us. Down below, I saw Mum run out into the backyard. Other than some scratches and a few splatters of paint, she looked unharmed. She waved and ran for the wooded trail behind the house. The cabin was that way, and I was happy to know that Mum would get there before I would. It meant that she would be safe. 

 

Letting go of Skye's hand, I took a couple steps back and took a running leap over the railing. For just a second, I was in free-fall, but then I landed lightly on the grass below. I turned and held out my arms for Skye, but she just stared at me like I was nuts.

 

“Have you ever known me to let you fall?” I called up to her.

 

Eyes taking in the furry ears on the top of my head, she answered in a shaky voice, “Apparently, I didn't know you as well as I thought.”

 

“I thought you were going to trust me,” I whined.

 

A sound from the attic caused Skye to turn and face the door- just as it burst open. To my disbelief, the masked man from before appeared in the doorway, smeared with paint and wielding his sword.

 

“ _Jump!_ ” I cried. 

 

Skye did just that, the sight of the man apparently giving her some courage. She squeezed her eyes shut, no doubt expecting to go  _splat_ , but I wrapped my arms around her while she was still in mid-air and lowered her carefully to the ground. Thankfully, she didn't have to be told to run or in which direction- she went straight for the trail as fast as she could. Yet, she wasn't fast enough and she wasn't as nimble as I was. Many times, I had to catch Skye as she tripped, causing us both to go to the ground. I could hear Fox-face catching up. 

 

“This way,” I hissed, yanking Skye off the path.

 

We headed towards a fallen tree a few feet off the trail. It had been here since I was a kid, the few roots still in the ground keeping it alive. The roots that were pulled out, however, created a perfect hiding spot that was just big enough for both of us to hide in. I made Skye go in first, then positioned myself so I was blocking the view of her. Concentrating hard, I erected another barrier, this time to make us invisible, and waited.

 

Two minutes later, the masked man appeared. He stopped exactly where we had abandoned the trail and seemed to sniff the air. Swiftly, he turned and started towards our hiding place. Skye sucked in a breath, but I kept my breathing even. Panic was something I could not feel in a situation like this.

 

“I can feel your barrier, Princess.”

 

Surprisingly, the voice was completely different from before. It was suddenly stronger, deeper, and more confident sounding.

 

“If you come out now, Princess, I promise not to hurt your friends.”

 

Friend _s_ ? As in, more than one? I decided to reply, but threw my voice far away from our hiding spot. 

 

“Why the plural, Fox-face?”

 

The man faced the direction I had tossed my voice and chuckled. “You don't honestly believe I'd attack without a backup plan, do you? I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I know the location of Kasta Sullivan and Alice Walker. No harm will come to them if you just let me,” He twisted his body back around suddenly and lunged straight at the tree we were hiding in, “kill you!”

 

I sent a flow of foxfire at his face and he was blinded. I took the opportunity to drag Skye out from the hiding place and pushed her towards the trail, enclosing the choker in her hand.

 

“Follow the trail until you find Mum. Don't stop, don't look back. Just keep running.”

 

With only a second of uncertainty, Skye dashed away. I swivelled back towards Fox-face. He had already recovered and was watching Skye go.

 

“Don't even think about it.” I growled.

 

He laughed lowly. “Don't worry, I'm not. It's you I'm after, remember?”

 

I took a fighting stance, fists up in front of my face. “I thought you said my life was getting spared today?”

 

Fox-face shrugged. “Plans change. Here,” He threw his sword down, “Let's make this a fair fight.”

 

He threw the first punch aimed at my chin. I ducked under it, delivering a response shot to his abdomen. Fox-face doubled over, clutching at his stomach and breathing deeply. My elbows went into the back of his head, sending him to the ground. He regained his composure quickly. Roaring, he rushed at me and football-tackled me to the ground. I gasped as I hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of me. Fox-face straddled my chest and directed another punch at my face, this time hitting his mark. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe through my nose and my eyes watered. I cried out, reacting the only way I could think of- by slapping the man hard.

 

There must have been more force behind my hand than I thought, because Fox-face's mask flew off his face, landing in the bushes a couple feet away. Immediately, he rolled off me and went for it. I realized that he was trying to hide his identity and upon that realization, I decided to use what little strength I had left to send some lightening his way. A bolt of pure electricity came down, cracking the mask into small pieces. He growled, but didn't attack me. Instead, he simply went and picked up his sword, not looking at me.

 

“You win this battle, Princess,” the man's voice was raspy again, the way it had sounded on Echo, “but don't think this means you have won the war.”

 

A pitch-black cloud swirled down and sucked him up, leaving me laying on the ground surrounded by nothing but silence. I wiped at my nose, arm coming away bloody and the motion making the space between my eyes hurt. Great, I always wanted a broken nose.

 

As I got up off of the ground, I knew for certain that this was just the beginning of something big.

 


End file.
